Catch My Fall
by Those Who Dance in the Shadows
Summary: A series of connected AoKuro drabbles/oneshots ranging from friendly/fluffiness to angst/smut. Requests taken.
1. Boxers

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroko no Basuke I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

**Boxers**

"Aomine-kun. Why are there hearts on your boxers?" Tetsu asked, expressionless as always, as they were changing for practice. Daiki blushed slightly and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. They hadn't, thank God.

"I didn't know we had practice today, okay? Or I would have worn different ones," he explained, crossing his arms. He had overslept that morning and had to rush to get dressed. He was just glad he didn't put on the ones Satsuki made him.

"That still doesn't explain why there are hearts on your boxers," Tetsu said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, what's wrong with having hearts on your boxers?" Daiki shot back.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I was just wondering why you were wearing them," Tetsu said slowly.

"Uh, well... What kind of boxers are you wearing, hmm?" Daiki asked loudly, trying to change the subject. They got a few stray eyes in their direction from his loud voice.

Tetsu shrugged and pulled off his school pants. His were black and white plaid. "See? My boxers are the kind that mature people wear," he said.

"Well, manly men like me wear boxers with hearts on them," Daiki tried, attempting to deepen his voice to sound more manly.

"You're about as manly as a pixie," Tetsu deadpanned, pulling on his practice shorts.

"So? It's not like you're manly either!" Daiki huffed. "You're way too short and have no stamina. Plus, it takes you like a year to brush your hair every morning."

"I never claimed to be manly," Tetsu stated dryly. "And it does not take me that long."

Daiki made a face and was preparing a retort, but when he glanced away from Tetsu he realised they were the only ones in the changing room. The others must have changed and left already. "Shit, c'mon," he said instead.

Quickly putting on their shoes, they ran out of the room and into the gym. Daiki was heading over to where the other Miracles were, Tetsu closely behind, when he realised that his other teammates were eyeing him strangely. Daiki stopped walking and a silence enveloped the room. He shifted uncomfortably and someone started laughing. Then another. Soon, practically everyone in the room was laughing. Tetsu didn't laugh, but he was looking at Daiki with an amused expression, which was just as troubling.

"What?" Daiki asked, shooting Tetsu a glare. His cheeks filled with warmth. What Tetsu said next made Daiki blush even harder and head back into the changing room.

"Aomine-kun, you forgot to put on your pants."

* * *

**This is my first time writing for KnB. I have not been in the fandom for long, so I apologise for the characterization. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others I have written, but I wanted to start with it. **

**I am not an expert in English, so do tell me if I've made any grammar mistakes or if anything just doesn't sound right.**


	2. Laughter

**Disclaimer: if I owned Kuroko no Basuke I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

**Laughter**

Kuroko Tetsuya was not known for displaying his emotions. Actually, it was probably the opposite. He was the one who was almost always composed, hiding his happiness, anger, sadness, and every other emotion behind his impassive mask. However, he was only human, and there were times when he would let his guard down and relax. These were the moments Daiki came to treasure very much, especially the moments when, full of sugar and sleep-deprived, Tetsu _laughed_.

Daiki groaned in annoyance. As much as he liked Tetsu's laugh, he didn't enjoy it so much when _he_ was the one being laughed at.

"C'mon, Tetsu, it's not that funny."

"But it is that funny, Aomine-kun," the smaller boy managed to gasp out between his uncharacteristic giggles. "Why do you own something like that?"

Daiki had stepped out for two minutes to brush his teeth. Two minutes. He thought he could trust Tetsu alone in his bedroom. What he did not expect was for Tetsu to open his top drawer. The drawer with that abomination of an artical of clothing in it. The pink underwear with crudely cut-out yellow cats stitched into them that he despised so much.

"They were a present," he grumbled, snatching them out of Tetsu's hands and burying them in the back of the drawer. "I couldn't just throw them away."

"I see," he replied, composed. He was already over his bout of laughter, though a suspicious look still lingered in his eyes. Daiki kept one eye on Tetsu as he got the spare pillow and blanket out of his closet.

"You tell anyone and I'll ban you from ever coming to my house again," Daiki warned tossing the items to him and settling down under his own blanket.

"But your mother has already invited me to come over whenever I like," he replied, tucking himself in next to Daiki.

Daiki scoffed. "She only said that because you ate so many of those candies she made."

"They were very delicious."

"You ate too many." Daiki rolled onto his stomach and nustled down into his pillow. He really was tired. Practice had actually worn him out for once. He told this to Tetsu.

"Yes, it seems Akashi-kun's training regimen is quite a bit tougher than Coach's," he replied. Their coach had been sick that day, so Akashi got to lead practice.

"Yeah."

"Coach has been gone a lot recently," Tetsu stated pensively. "I wonder if everything is okay."

"Akashi's probably poisoning him," Daiki responded. "I mean, that guy really likes being in charge. Maybe he's looking to be Coach's permanent replacement."

Tetsu shifted slightly to meet Daiki's eyes. "You don't actually think that, do you?"

"Hell yeah I do. Akashi is just..." he trailed off. Tetsu didn't reply so there was a few moments of silence. Daiki thought that he might have fallen asleep, but just as he was about to shut his own eyes, Tetsu said something.

"Ne, Aomine-kun, imagine Akashi-kun coaching while wearing that horrible underwear of yours."

Daiki rolled over to stare at Tetsu, appalled. "What the fu- Tetsu, what is wrong with you today?" He had asked this out loud, but Tetsu was already overtaken by laughter for the second time that day and didn't reply. Maybe his mom had laced the candies with some type of drug, Daiki thought. He knew it was incredibly unlikely she would have done that, but what else could explain Tetsu's behaviour?

Tetsu was trying to muffle his laughter with a fistful of blanket. Daiki couldn't help but think that Tetsu really shouldn't muffle it. It was such a lovely, rare sound. He also couldn't help but think of the image that made Tetsu laugh so much. It was pretty ridiculous.

* * *

**Don't worry, not all the chapters have to do with underwear. I promise. Thank you to those who have followed and added this to your favourites. And a special thank you to the person who reviewed.**

**Do tell me if you find any grammar mistakes or if the English just isn't right.**


	3. Embarrassment

**Thank you to those who favourited and followed, and especially to those who reviewed!**

****Disclaimer: if I owned Kuroko no Basuke I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.****

* * *

**Embarrassment**

_Dai-chan, I need a huge favor! Can you please, please, please pick me up some feminine products? I'm sick and can't leave the house, and my mother is at work. I know it's embarrassing, but please!_

Daiki stopped walking and stared at the message in horror. What was Satsuki thinking, asking him something like that? Didn't she have girl friends that could do that sort of thing? He must have stared at the message for longer than neccessary, because Tetsu was looking at him with what Daiki interpreted as a concerned expression. The two of them had been looking at the new basketball equipment their favourite shop just got and were on their way back to their houses when Daiki got the message.

"What is it?" the pastel-haired boy asked. Daiki just showed him his phone. Tetsu read the screen. "I see. We better not keep her waiting."

"You're actually okay with doing that?" No middle school boy should ever be okay with getting girls feminine products, Daiki thought. Daiki grew up with Satsuki and even he thought it was awkward.

"Yes. We're already out anyway." Tetsu turned and started to walk back to the shopping district. Daiki remained frozen for a few more seconds, then shook off his surprise and hurried to catch up. "Plus, it means I get to spend more time with Aomine-kun."

He said it casually, but Daiki still felt a tinge of something in his chest. This had been happening recently, whenever Tetsu said one of his usual embarrassing statements. A strange warm feeling Daiki had yet to figure out. He ignored it and scoffed. "You can hang out with me whenever you want. You don't need an excuse."

They walked in silence for the next few minutes. Daiki watched his feet as he walked, studying his black shoes. They were a little dirty and were wearing out in some places. He wanted new ones, he decided. The ones that the shop just got. Tetsu said they would look good on him. But they were so expensive. Maybe he could bully Satsuki into paying for half. He was doing this embarrassing favor for her, after all. Light blue suddenly obscured his view of his feet and he ran into something.

"Ow," Tetsu said as he stumbled a few feet forward.

"What the- why'd you stop walking all of a sudden?" Daiki exclaimed.

"Maybe Aomine-kun should watch where he's going," the smaller boy retorted. "I think we can buy the stuff Momoi-san needs here, right?"

He glanced at their surroundings. They were standing in front of a small pharmacy. Daiki actually had no idea where they were supposed to buy the stuff at, he hadn't even really thought about it. He was just following Tetsu.  
"How should I know? I guess we can go in and check."

Tetsu agreed, so they headed for the door. Daiki was pleased to see that it was mostly vacant of customers, the only one being an old lady looking closely at a box a few aisles down. The two boys went through a couple lanes before they found what they were looking for. Daiki was surpised to see so many different types and brands.

"So, uh, what one should we get?" he asked Tetsu.

"Let's see." Tetsu bent over slightly to get a closer look. "Was Momoi-san specific on if she wanted pads or tampons?" Daiki shook his head. "Okay, so we'll get both. There's so many to choose from. Light, regular, or super?"

"Uh, Satsuki's not very big, so light, maybe?"

"I don't think that's how that works, Aomine-kun. Scented or unscented?"

"What? I-I don't know, why are you asking me?"

Tetsu picked up a couple boxes. "This one says it has 360-degree protection designed to fit your body and its every move for a protective leakage barrier." Daiki's face burned. "But this one says its contoured applicator allows for comfortable, precise placement and-"

"Stop reading them out loud!"

In the end, they bought a few boxes of each. Daiki's face was on fire as he took them to the counter and paid. He was glad for the plastic bag that hid what they were. Tetsu looked unfazed, as usual, but Daiki knew there was no way he didn't feel at least a little awkward. They left the shop and headed to Satsuki's house. They were silent until they passed by a convenience store.

"Maybe we should get her some chocolate as well," Tetsu suggested. Daiki didn't understand why the hell they should be getting her chocolate, but he didn't feel like arguing, so he just turned to the convenience store.

Inside was a bit busier than usual. There was a group of high schoolers near the front counter, talking with the worker who also looked like a high schooler. A few other customers looked a bit reluctant to go up and pay. Tetsu grabbed a few chocolate bars off the nearest shelf. "Would you like anything?" He asked politely.

"No. Now hold this bag while I go pay for those." As he was thrusting the bag into Tetsu's arms, a corner of one of the boxes broke through the plastic and created a tear. Box after box of pads and tampons fell to the convenience store's floor.

There was a few seconds of silence, then laughter. Daiki's face felt hotter than ever, partly from embarrassment but mostly from anger. He quickly scooped up the boxes into his arms. The boys by the front counter were doubled over. The worker had a sarcastic symathetic look on his face. "Would you like a different bag for those, uh, _sir?"_

Daiki was about to retort, but a small hand tugged him out the door. Tetsu attempted to pull him further away from the store, but Daiki stopped moving. "Hold these," he demanded, trying to shove the boxes into the smaller boy's arms without dropping any. After succeeding, he turned back to the store.

"What are you doing?" Tetsu questioned.

"I'm gonna go beat the crap outta those guys," he replied, still angry for being laughed at.

"Don't."

"They were laughing at us!"

"They were laughing at you; they didn't notice me." Daiki could practically hear the smirk in Tetsu's voice. "Besides, we really should just go."

"Why? It's not going to kill Satsuki to wait a few extra minutes." He couldn't understand why the teal-haired boy was in such a hurry.

"Because I accidentally stole these." He gestured to the chocolate bars still clutched in his fist.

"Tetsu!"

* * *

**I promise that's the last goofy one. I'm done embarrassing poor Aomine. For now, anyway. If you find any errors, do let me know so I can fix it. And also if you have any requests, feel free to send them to me! Just keep in mind that I'm trying to keep the chapters in chronological order, so if I don't do yours right away, that's why.**

**Reviews are love!**


	4. The Park

**Thank you to those who favourited/followed, and especially to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Kuroko no Basuke I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

**The Park**

Daiki moodily trudged out of the school after the last class of the day and sat down heavily in a patch of grass under the shade of a tree. He was going to skip practice. He had been doing that quite a bit lately. It seemed pointless for him to practice when he was already better than everyone he knew. So why bother with it? It frustrated him to no end, that there wasn't anyone who could put up a good fight.

He sighed and laid back in the soft grass, closing his eyes. He didn't really feel like going home just yet. A cold emptiness was slowly spreading through his chest. It wasn't fair. He loved basketball. He really did. But the more he played and the better he got, the more boring the game became. There wasn't anything he could do about it.

The coaches had been getting on his case for not showing up at practice, or leaving early when he did show up. Daiki didn't care. It wasn't like they were going to kick him off the team or anything. He was too valuable. He could always just blame missing practice on the assload of homework he needed to get done. Which he wasn't going to do, of course, but it might get the coaches and his teammates to leave him alone.

Daiki breathed in the scent of the grass, trying to get rid of the awful feeling in his heart. It was going to be okay. He'd find someone who could beat him soon enough. Then he would go to practice. He tried listening to the going ons around him to stop from thinking. He heard a few girls discussing who's house to go to, and also a boy arguing loudly on the phone with someone. Then just the rustle of the wind in the leaves and a bird calling out. Then nothing for a while.

"Aomine-kun?" He felt a light prod on his ankle. He opened his eyes and was a little startled to see how different the sky looked. Tetsu was standing near his feet, his school bag over one shoulder. "I apologise for waking you, but I don't think it's good to sleep out here in the evening."

"You say that like you think someone's going to come on the school grounds and attack me," Daiki said. He sat up and pressed his palms into his eyelids.

"I meant you won't be able to get to sleep tonight if you sleep in the evening," Tetsu told him.

Daiki just grunted in reply. He knew he would be able to sleep, he was always able to sleep. It seemed as if being tired was a permanent part of him recently. He didn't mind; he liked sleeping. If he was awake, he'd have to think, and that was something he definitely did not enjoy. Thinking made his chest ache. He ground his palms even harder into his eyes until he saw white spots. He couldn't even remember falling asleep there in the grass, but the sky had changed too much for just a few minutes and he knew Tetsu wouldn't leave practice early.

"Aomine-kun?" Tetsu's voice sounded in his ears again. "Are you okay?"

Daiki took his hands away from his eyes. "Yeah."

The sky-blue haired boy crouched down next to Daiki. "Momoi-san is worried about you, you know," he said.

"Satsuki can mind her own damn business," Daiki huffed back. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate her or anything, he'd be completely lost in class if it wasn't for her notes, but she could be really nosy sometimes.

Tetsu tutted, a noise Daiki thought sounded rather mother-like. "You shouldn't worry your friends, Aomine-kun."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, okay?" Why were they worrying about him in the first place? He had always been like this. Getting a little upset about basketball did not make him _not_ _okay._

Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes. Then Tetsu stood and held his hand out to Daiki. "Come on." Daiki stared at the small hand offered to him for a few seconds before reaching his own hand out. Tetsu smiled slightly and pulled him to his feet. Or tried to, anyway. Daiki pretty much stood up on his own for fear of pulling the small boy over.

The light and his shadow walked in silence, the way they had for the past couple weeks when they walked home together. At the part of the journey where Daiki would normally turn right and Tetsu would continue to walk straight, Daiki felt a light tug on his sleeve and he knew the phantom player wanted Daiki to follow him. Daiki complied, even though he wasn't sure what the other was up to. Tetsu could be sly as fuck when he wanted to be.

They walked for a few more blocks, and Daiki wondered where they were going. They were at a part of the road where the houses were more spread out. Tetsu came to a halt halfway between a house and a convenience store. "I want to show you something that is this way," he spoke, pointing into a space somewhere in the middle of a few trees.

"Huh?" The power forward squinted in the direction his partner was pointing, but he couldn't see anything beyond the trees. Tetsu started to walk into them with a purpose, so Daiki followed. He noticed that they were following a faint path of grass that had been stepped on too many times. A minute and a few trees later, they came to an opening.

"This is what I wanted to show you," Tetsu stated, gazing around contently. 'This' was a small park. Toward the right there was a metal slide and a pair of faded red swings. On the left was a large square of cement and a lone basketball hoop with a chain net. An old wooden bench and table sat in the middle. Tetsu immediently headed for the bench and sat down, setting his bag next to him. Daiki, not really knowing what to do, followed suit.

"I come here sometimes when I want to escape from everything and just relax," Tetsu told him. "It's very peaceful. It seems no one knows this place is here."

"Maybe because it's surrounded by trees?" Daiki guessed. "How'd you even find this place?"

"I followed a cat." That was so very Tetsu-like. Daiki smiled in spite of himself. He glanced at the boy next to him. Tetsu was gazing thoughtfully at the lonely hoop. "It's just nice to get away sometimes, you know? Just pretending you're the only person in the world."

Daiki nodded. He could really use a break from everything. From his team, from his classes, even from his friends. Maybe not from Tetsu, though. But, Daiki realised, this place isn't going to be the same for Tetsu anymore. It was no longer a place that he alone knew about.

"Why'd you take me here?" he questioned. " It's not 'your place' anymore. I can come bug you as much as I want now." Even though he would never do that if Tetsu didn't want him to.

"I thought you could benefit from a place like this," he answered pleasantly. "Plus, now this can be 'our place', not just 'my place'." Daiki surprisingly didn't feel embarrassed by this statement at all. In fact, he felt the now familiar warmth spread through his chest, cancelling out the cold, empty feeling left there by today's lack off basketball practice. Daiki shifted slightly on the bench to look at his shadow. Their knees touched. He felt a spark shoot through his leg.

"Ne," Tetsu said suddenly. "Does Aomine-kun want to play with me?"

"Eh?"

Tetsu pointed towards the hoop. "Basketball. I've been leaving one of my balls here in case I get an urge to play."

Oh, right. Basketball. "Sure."

They both got up and headed for the half court. Tetsu retrieved the ball from under a bush. He tossed it to Daiki who bounced it a few times to test it. It seemed a little flat, but nothing they couldn't deal with. Their game mostly consisted of Daiki half-heartedly getting the ball through the hoop and Tetsu trying hard but failing to stop him. It only lasted less than an hour before Daiki decided he was done.

"We should probably get home," he said. He knew that Tetsu would stay and play all night if no one stopped him.

"I suppose," Tetsu agreed. He was panting and Daiki could see a thin layer of sweat on his face. The moonlight gave him a fierce look. Daiki felt hot at the realization that he found his best friend extremely attractive when he was like this. Tetsu caught Daiki staring at him and a curious expression crossed his face. He stepped over to Daiki, stopping when he was only about a foot away. "I really like playing with Aomine-kun."

"I like playing with you too." Daiki stared into his partner's blue orbs. He'd never realised how beautiful the small details in his eyes were. How many different shades of blue could possibly be in one object? Daiki couldn't even count.

"You know, I missed you at practice today," Tetsu stated. "It's not the same without you there."

"Sorry." Daiki found his hand reaching up to rest on Tetsu's pale cheek. Tetsu's own hands found their way to Daiki's shoulders and slid up around his neck.

"I..." Instead of completing his sentence, Tetsu stood on his tip-toes and pressed his lips to Daiki's.

Daiki freaked out the moment it happened. There was no way he was going to kiss his best friend. He'd heard plenty of stories from Satsuki of how taking things too far with a friend ruins the friendship forever. In the stories, the two people end up being sad and lonely because they no longer have their friend. He definitely did not want that. Not at all. Plus, what would happen to their teamwork? He took both of his hands and gently pushed Tetsu away from him.

"W-we probably shouldn't...you know...friends and all..." Not to mention they were both boys. But he didn't say that. He didn't want Tetsu thinking that was the problem.

Tetsu looked startled for a split second. Then his eyes flicked downward and he blinked a bit faster than he usually did, and Daiki was terrified that he was going to start crying, but instead he just let out a soft, "I guess."

"We really should be going home. It's pretty late." Daiki tried to pick up from where they were before things got weird.

"You can go," Tetsu told him, not meeting his eyes. "I want to stay a bit longer."

"Alright... See you tomorrow." With a wave, Daiki headed for the trees. It was too dark to see where the path was, so he just picked a random spot and made his way to the road. He probably should have explained that it wasn't that he didn't _want_ to kiss Tetsu, it was just that they _shouldn't._ He was afraid it would mess up their friendship. Oh well, he thought. Daiki would just pretend it didn't happen. Tetsu was probably embarrassed about it anyway and wouldn't want to talk about it. They'd forget about it and things would be how it always was.

But things never got the chance to go back to normal, because certain events during basketball put a huge strain on their friendship and they never got around to hanging out for the rest of middle school. Only much later would he realise that that was the last good day with Tetsu until high school.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is a shit chapter. It's very late and I'm running on like no hours of sleep. I know my writing sort of, well, bad, so if you have any suggestions, do tell me. Reviews are much appreciated!**

**On another note, I am extremely upset about the very abrupt ending of KnB. Kuroko didn't even get to really _talk_ to anyone. I really wanted some super heartfelt conversations between Kuroko and the GoM or Ogiwara or something. When I found out it was ending so soon, I actually cried, and even now when I think about it, I tear up, like legit tears, guys. (Pathetic, aye? Haha) But there is too many loose ends for my liking, and I think it really could have benefitted from a couple more chapters.**

**But instead of complaining (I'm bitter, okay) I should be thanking the wonderful Fujimaki-sensei for 275 amazing chapters. He's earned a break. But I really will miss Kuroko. My weeks won't be the same without waiting for a new chapter.**


	5. Making Up

****Disclaimer: if I owned Kuroko no Basuke I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.****

* * *

"Why did you choose me to teach you how to shoot?"

"Eh?"

Daiki and Tetsu stood on the court they were practicing on. Tetsu was waiting for Daiki to pass him the ball, but Daiki didn't. He instead he asked the question that had been on his mind ever since he agreed to teach Tetsu.

"I just mean, why _me?"_ he elaborated. "You have an entire team that can shoot. Hell, that's your captain's freaking specialty." He absentmindedly bounced the ball a few times. "It just doesn't make sense." Tetsu didn't respond right away so Daiki just continued to bounce the ball, listening to the soft _plonk_ each time it hit the cement.

"I guess because I knew you could do it," Tetsu said eventually. "Not that my teammates couldn't, but it somehow felt right to ask you." A pause. "You're my best friend."

Now _that_ kind of shocked Daiki. How could Tetsu possibly still consider Daiki his friend? Daiki had been awful to him the last few months of middle school and had said some pretty horrible stuff. He couldn't fathom how Tetsu could think of him as a friend, let alone a _best_ friend.

"How can you say something like that?" Daiki grumbled. "I pretty much told you the team didn't need you. And I didn't even try to contact you after you disappeared from the team. Best friends don't do shit like that." There was no way. Was Tetsu messing with him?

A flash of pain shot through Tetsu's eyes, but he recovered quickly. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't forgive something like that? You were frustrated and depressed. I understand that and I forgive you. Because you're my best friend."

Daiki slammed the ball to the ground one last time before watching it bounce away. "Still makes no sense," he mumbled. "Why isn't that Kagami guy your best friend? He's good at basketball and you two seem to get along pretty well."

A small smile crossed the smaller teen's face. "Kagami-kun is great. We're very good friends." Daiki felt jealousy claw at his ribcage. "But he's not you."

"Embarrassing," Daiki said under his breath. He turned away from the other boy to go retrieve the ball he'd let roll away. He only got a few steps toward his goal before Tetsu continued.

"I'm being serious, Aomine-kun."

Daiki whipped around to face him, taking a few angry paces toward him. "No, you're not. You're being stupid," he exclaimed. "I'm not friend material, Tetsu. Don't force yourself to like me. It's bad enough that Satsuki does that." His voice broke off and he looked away, slightly embarrassed to be getting emotional.

"Aomine-kun..." He sounded sad and Daiki couldn't bring himself to look at him. Then he felt some sharp and very hard dig into his side.

"Ow!" He jolted and swiped Tetsu's elbow away from him. "What the fuck?"

"How dare you think I would do something like that. Don't think something so idiotic." He looked quite mad on the outside but Daiki saw a tinge of playfulness behind his eyes.

Daiki groaned and shoved his friend's shoulder lightly. "You're the idiot. Don't attack people out of nowhere."

"Sorry." He didn't look sorry at all and Daiki laughed. For a couple beautiful seconds, they were the middle school who used to play basketball together, tell jokes, fool around. It was so nostalgic that Daiki felt the sudden urge to cry. How could he have abandoned their friendship and left this wonderful person behind? Tetsu was just so kind, so trusting, such an _amazing_ human being. And Daiki was just now realising how much he'd missed him.

Without really thinking about it, he wrapped an arm around Tetsu's back and pulled him into his chest. He heard the smaller teen gasp out in surprise, but didn't pay attention. He just held the boy close and buried his face in his soft, blue hair. "I missed you," he choked out, blinking back tears.

"Aomine-kun, you're kind of smothering me," Tetsu said into Daiki's shirt. He tried to pull back a bit, but Daiki tightened his grip and didn't let him. He didn't want Tetsu to see him.

"I'll let you go in a minute," he promised. A few salty droplets dripped into powder blue hair before Daiki could stop them.

"Is it starting to rain?" Tetsu asked at the mysterious wetness on his head.

Daiki used his free hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. "It must be," he stated, his voice steadier than he expected. "We should go. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes."

* * *

**I'm so sorry this is shit. I seriously wrote this in ten minutes at the hotel I'm at. I have a bunch of ideas for some later chapters (I actually have some of them wrote) but I needed something in between, so I puked this up. I apologise deeply.**

**As always, let me know what you think and please tell me if you spot and grammar errors. And do tell me what you want from future chapters! Smut, fluff, angst, just let me know! **

**Lots of love!**


	6. Voice

**Thank you so much to everyone who has faved/followed/reviewed so far! I'm so happy.**

****Disclaimer: if I owned Kuroko no Basuke I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.****

* * *

Aomine Daiki usually had no problem falling asleep. He'd lie down, close his eyes, and be out within minutes. No struggle at all. Today was different though. He'd gone home a little after Kaijo's match against Fukuda Sogo, ate dinner with his parents,, watched a bit of some dumb show on the television, then got ready for bed. But no matter how long he kept his eyes shut and tried to relax, he couldn't get that piece of shit Haizaki out of his head.

He really wanted to know what the hell that guy's problem was. Daiki didn't even like Kise all that much some days, but never would he ever intentionally try to injure him during a match. What kind of a person does that? Of course, Daiki had got revenge for Kise. His knuckles were still a little sore from the impact of that asshole's face.

But no matter how angry he was at Haizaki, he really just wanted some sleep. He rolled over in frustration, rearranging his blankets. He heard a crinkling sound and discovered he had rolled right onto the magazine that had his favourite spread of Horikita Mai in it. He must had left it there this morning. Well, there was _something_ he could do to take his mind off things.

Daiki turned on his back and found the correct page in the magazine. He could just make out the white outline of her too-small bikini top in the darkness of his room. That was okay; he'd practically memorized the picture. His right hand made its way into his boxers as he imagined the wonderful curve of her large breasts. He wasn't hard yet, but it wouldn't take long.

He decided to discard the magazine for now; he could barely see it. And anyways, his imagination was just as good. As he wrapped his hand around himself, stroking himself to full erection, he pretended it was Mai-chan. He imagined it was her small, manicured hands massaging his length, occassionally teasing precum from the tip, instead of his own large hand.

He sighed quietly at the pleasure. He always enjoyed this pastime. It amazed him how simple it was to feel _so good._ By just using one hand, he could send himself to paradise for a few wonderful seconds. The hand on his dick worked faster, making the pleasure even stronger. He wondered if-

_Bzzt._

Daiki was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone vibrating against his bedside table.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

Someone was calling him. He groaned in frustration and leaned over to pick it up. "What?" he answered, settling back on his bed.

"That's not a very nice way to answer the phone, Aomine-kun," the familar voice responded.

"Ah, Tetsu. What's up?" Confident now that it was just Tetsu and not one of his teammates calling to annoy him, his hand went back to its ministrations. Normally he wouldn't jerk off at all while on the phone, but he was too close to stop.

"I just wanted to say hello," Tetsu replied. "I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?" Daiki asked, his voice steady despite the pleasure between his legs. "You have a match tomorrow. You need sleep."

"I know."

There was silence after that, and Daiki normally would have told his friend to go to sleep and hung up, but for some reason he opted to listen to Tetsu's soft breathing. Since when had listening to Tetsu been so nice? Daiki had never really took much notice of his friend's voice before. With his eyes closed, it seemed like Tetsu could be lying next to him. The thought was oddly comforting. His own breathing sped up as he ran a finger over the tip of his cock, spreading the abunduce of precum. He was getting close.

"Oi, keep talking," Daiki demanded, hoping his change of breath went unnoticed.

"About what?" came the reply.

"I don't care. Tell me a story or something." A story should keep him talking a while.

"Okay..." Tetsu trailed off for a moment. "Once upon a time there was a cat..." He went on to describe an event Daiki was ninety-nine percent sure happened with Seirin, and Tetsu just replaced his teammates with animals, but he wasn't really listening to the story as a whole. He was much more focused on each individual syllable made by the silky voice coming through his phone.

Daiki vaguely wondered what kinds of noises that voice would make when doing what Daiki was doing. Soft moans? Sharp gasps? He listened to Tetsu talk, trying to imagine sounds of pleasure with the same voice, as he pumped his dick faster. Precum was now flowing freely from him. He was _so_ close. He was distantly away that Tetsu was finished with his story, but he wouldn't have been able to stop, even if he tried.

"Aomine-kun?"

That was it. Daiki gasped loudly as he came into his hand. It was a mistake, but he really couldn't control it due to the waves of pleasure coursing through his dick and to the rest of his body.

"Aomine-kun...what are you doing?"

The question snapped Daiki out of his haze. Shit. "Ah, sorry. I just popped my shoulder. It's been bothering me all day." It wasn't the best excuse, but it would do.

"I see..." There was a moment of silence. "I bet that felt nice."

"It really did," Daiki assured him, thinking of his orgasm. "You should probably get to sleep."

"Yes. Goodnight, Aomine-kun."

Daiki said goodnight as well and hung up. Daiki got a couple tissues from his bedside table and cleaned himself up. Had he _seriously_ just got off to Tetsu's voice? Daiki wasn't even into guys. Tetsu was his friend and Daiki had just jerked off while on the phone with him. Without his knowledge or consent. There was something extremely wrong about that.

Oh well, Daiki thought. Just a year ago Tetsu had tried to kiss him, he remembered. If Tetsu was allowed to do that, then Daiki could use his voice as masterbation material. Just once. Yeah, that seemed fair.

* * *

**I wrote this rather fast with minimal editing. Sorry! As always, please tell me if you see any English or grammar errors, and maybe leave a review. Also, if anyone was wondering, I sometimes add in little things that seem irrelevent to the chapter, but that is mostly so you lovely readers know the timeline. Bye for now! *heart***


	7. Mothers I

Daiki had just gotten nice and snug in his bed, ready to sleep the whole night and day away - or at least twelve hours, because why not? It was summer break and he had a couple days until basketball practice - but, of course, his phone rang. Why wouldn't it? It always seemed like someone or other was trying to ruin his sleep.

He made a loud noise of annoyance and rolled over to grab the offending object. "What?" he rudely answered.

"..._Hello, Aomine-kun_."

Of course it was Tetsu. Feeling a bit of déjà vu and guilt, he decided to be a bit nicer than he usually would to someone who'd disturbed his rest. "Ah, Tetsu. Why are you always waking me up?"

"_You were sleeping? I apologise. I can hang up if you want_..."

Daiki almost, _almost_ took him up on his offer, but there was something about the way he was talking. It was like he was upset about something. It didn't actually seem like that big of a deal to Daiki, Tetsu was easily upset, but not wanting to lose his friend again, he decided to at least see what Tetsu wanted.

"It's fine. What's up?"

There was a bit of a pause and Daiki thought that Tetsu might have already hung up, but right before he was about to hang up himself, he heard, "_Can I stay at your house tonight?_"

Are you seriously inviting yourself to someone else's house? Daiki thought, but didn't say. "Sure," he actually replied. "I bet my mom would be happy to see you."

"Thank you, Aomine-kun." And then the called ended.

"Geez," Daiki mumbled, setting his phone back on his bedside table. He debated just staying in bed and letting his friend let himself in, but he should probably clean his room up a bit. Not like Tetsu hadn't seen his messy room before, but it was only common courtesy to shove all possible cum-stained articles of clothing deep into the laundry basket.

He only had a few minutes to do that though, because the next thing he knew, there was a knock at the door. Tetsu must have already been on his way before even asking Daiki, because there was no way he could have travelled that fast without flying or something. He didn't even get a chance to tell his mother. Not that she would mind.

He trudged out of his room, through the hall, and to the front door. He opened it wide to let his friend in and was met - with nothing. There was no one. Maybe he'd mistook something else for the door knock? With a quiet "Huh," Daiki shut the door and started to turn to go back to his room, but of course, standing way too close to him was the boy he was just looking for.

"Damn it, Tetsu, when the hell did you get here?" He definitely should have been used to it by now.

"You just let me in a moment ago," Tetsu replied, like he'd heard it a million times before. Which he probably had.

"Really." Daiki was about to offer him something to eat or drink when he noticed something that seemed a bit strange. "Um, why the hell are you _wet_? It's not raining." He turned and peeked out the window just in case. No rain.

"It was raining a while ago," Tetsu clarified. "I just haven't dried off yet."

That just brought up more questions. What was Tetsu doing out in the rain without a chance to go home and change into something dry? While Daiki thought it over, he noticed something else off. "You didn't bring anything with you."

"Ah, yes. I forgot." Daiki noticed that Tetsu almost averted his eyes but realised his mistake and instead looked directly into Daiki's own. Tetsu's were a bit red and slightly swollen looking. Like he had bad allergies. Or like he'd been crying.

"Oi, what's wrong?"

Before Tetsu even had a chance to reply, a woman came flying across the room and glomped both boys. "Tetsu-chan! I had no idea you were coming over! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"It's nice to see you again, Aomine-san."

"Geez, Mom," Daiki complained, struggling to get out of her grasp. "If you want to hug Tetsu, then _hug Tetsu_. Leave me out of it!"

"Aw, you're no fun." Daiki's mom pouted, but she released the arm around him. "It's been so long I was beginning to think you two weren't friends anymore."

Daiki didn't really want to admit to that, so instead he spat out, "You act so much like Satsuki it's disgusting."

"But Tetsu-chan likes Satsuki-chan, right?" She winked at the boy still clutched in her embrace.

"Ah...that's..." Tetsu stuttered.

Daiki decided to rescue the poor boy by grabbing his arm and tugging him out of the crazy woman's grip. "You don't have to answer that," he told him, tugging him away from her and into the safety of his bedroom.

"Don't stay up too late, you two!" she called after them.

Daiki closed his door and sighed loudly and flopped down on his bed. "Sorry you had to go through that."

"I don't particularly mind," the other boy reassured him, standing awkwardly near the door. "I wasn't able to take my shoes off by the entrance."

"Who cares about that? Just take them off now." Daiki couldn't see how Tetsu could manage to always be so polite, even in a house that's not very strict with rules. "Want to watch a movie?" He didn't have a television in his room, but his laptop worked just as well.

"I'm still wet," Tetsu pointed out, slipping his shoes off, but not leaving the entrance of Daiki's room.

"Oh yeah." He willed himself up and opened his closet. "I bet I still have some old stuff you can fit into." He gave Tetsu's small frame a glance. "Maybe."

He eventually found some stuff that was suitable for Tetsu and sent him off to take a shower. He laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes. What movie should he put on? What would Tetsu want to watch? He knew Tetsu didn't like super fake movies with a lot of cliches, but that was about it. As for what kind of movie he would actually _want_ to watch, Daiki was clueless. As he was thinking it over, he ended up falling asleep. But for once it really was an accident.

A short while later he awoke to Tetsu's voice. He was too groggy to understand the words, but Daiki didn't care. He was too busy choosing whether to say 'Sorry for falling asleep' or 'Shut the hell up'_._ In the midst of his decision-making, he heard Tetsu say, "...safe. I'm with a friend...If you were so worried, you shouldn't have made me leave in the first place."

Daiki concluded that Tetsu was in fact not talking to him, he was on the phone. Daiki knew he should say something, or even cough or something, to let the other boy know he was awake. He knew he should, but he didn't. He was curious about whatever Tetsu was saying.

"You shouldn't let him boss you around then." There was a long pause. When he spoke again, his voice was shaking a tad. "I know...It wasn't my fa...Fine. Goodbye, Mother."

What was going on? Tetsu own mom forced him out of the house? What the hell kind of parent would do that unless the kid was a real piece of shit, and he knew for sure that Tetsu would never do anything on purpose to upset anyone, especially his parents.

Daiki felt the bed dip a bit from Tetsu climbing in next to him, squeezing into the space between Daiki and the wall - the only spot that was open- and under the blanket. His breath was uneven and more rough than normal breathing. Daiki didn't dare turn over to look at him, but he could almost garrentee that Tetsu was crying. Crying because of his own fucking _mother._ A dark rage filled Daiki at the thought. What the hell was her problem? No matter what Tetsu did, if he did anything wrong in the first place, she had absolutely no right to hurt him. Daiki knew that Tetsu's family wasn't close like his own, but he never thought that Tetsu's would be kicked out.

Hell, Tetsu should just move in with him. Daiki's parents loved him and he wouldn't mind sharing his room. Maybe Tetsu could transfer to Touou and join his basketball team. They could be partners again. The original light and shadow. Not Tetsu and that red-haired moron. Daiki was just dreaming though. No way would Tetsu ever leave his _precious team_.

He also felt really guilty for not being able to comfort his friend without revealing that he had eavesdropped. And he didn't want to embarrass Tetsu or make him uncomfortable. Maybe girls could have heartfelt conversations about bad families together, but no way would Daiki have a conversation like that.

A small sob torn Daiki from his thoughts and he felt a stab of pain go through his chest. Tetsu was becoming more distraught. Maybe Daiki _should _do something... But what could he do? Probably nothing that would help, but he could try.

He purposely groaned sleepily and rolled a bit closer to the boy next to him, casually flinging an arm across his back. Daiki kept his eyes closed, but he heard a sharp intake of breath and then a small sniffle. Tetsu snuggled deeper into the bed and into Daiki. At least it seemed like he wasn't crying so bad anymore, which is all Daiki really wanted.

Daiki woke surprisingly early the next morning due to the heat in his room. He groaned loudly and flung his blanket off. At least the summer weather seemed like it was going back to normal. He glanced to his right to see if Tetsu was awake yet. It was too early for any teenage boy to be up, so he wasn't surprised to find his friend still fast asleep, curled up into the wall. How he was sleeping with his blanket pulled up to his chin, Daiki had no idea. Just to make sure Tetsu didn't die of heat stroke or something, he carefully tugged the blanket down a bit, just to expose his neck. Hopefully that would cool him off without waking him up. Daiki wanted to do something before Tetsu woke.

He got out of bed and changed his sweaty shirt and quietly left his room. He wandered into the kitchen to find his mother already up, clanking around with the pans she was going to use to make breakfast.

"Good morning, Daiki-chan!" she exclaimed as she spotted him. "You're up early."

"'Morning," he mumbled in reply. He got the rice out of the cabinet and started up the rice cooker. He might as well help out while he was there. His mother eyed him suspiciously while she started on making the miso soup.

"Do you need something?" she eventually asked after a few minutes of her son quietly watching her cook.

"Yeah, I just have something to ask you," he replied, turning to check the rice. It was still a little too hard for his liking. "Can Tetsu stay longer if he wants?"

Confusion spread out on his mother's face. "Eh? Don't you have practice this week though? And I know Tetsu-chan's own school is quite far from here."

"Yeah, I know, it could be a pain for him, but classes don't start for another few weeks, so it should be okay. So can he if he wants to?" Daiki asked. His mom just gave him another suspicious look, so he attempted to elaborate. "I kind of accidentally eavesdropped on Tetsu's phone call with his mom."

"Daiki," his mom tutted, adding some more spices to the pot. "You shouldn't do that."

"Yeah, I know." He turned the rice cooker off and started splitting the rice into separate bowls. "We having natto or eggs?"

"Whatever you want." She tasted the soup, made a noise of approval and turned the stove off. "But hey! Now that you brought it up, you have to tell me what you overheard!"

Daiki kept his eyes on the opening to the hallway where his bedroom was, just in case Tetsu happened to wake up. "Apparently he's been kicked out of his house or something."

"Eh?!"

"Keep quiet, will you?" he hissed. "I don't know what happened or what his mom said on the phone, but he seemed really upset, so I just want him to know that he can stay here and not feel pressured to confront whatever's going on with that shitty family of his."

"Well I suppose he can, but only until the end of summer," his mother told him. "Ah, I do wonder what- Hey!" Daiki had cut her off by shoving a chunk of rice into his mouth and quickly escaping the kitchen.

"You're not even going to help me set the table, you useless brat?" she called after him.

In Daiki's eyes, his job as Tetsu's friend was complete.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating in months. I have two jobs, plus school, so I've been really busy. I'll try to update more now though.**

**Ah, it's seems as if my English has gotten worse somehow... I'll probably end up rewriting half of this chapter because I'm not really satisfied with it and it seems kind of dumb, but it's almost 3 in the morning and I have to be up at 6:30 for school, so this will have to do for now!**

**As always, if you see a mistake, please tell me. And don't be afraid to leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Mothers II

Tetsu eventually came clean about being kicked out, and even though Daiki and his mother already knew, they acted surprised anyway. It was after dinner a couple of days before school started back up. They were sitting at the kitchen table while his mother cleaned up. Daiki's dad was still at work.

"My father was yelling at my mother for knocking a glass over by mistake," Tetsu explained. "I asked him to leave her alone so he turned his anger on me. That was fine, I didn't mind." Though he said it so casually, Daiki could tell he was hurting. "He ended up telling me to leave. That was fine too. It's happened before. My mom would calm my dad down and call me and tell me to come home."

Tetsu didn't continue, choosing to instead pick at a loose thread on his jeans. Daiki lightly kicked his leg. "So? Did she call?"

He didn't reply for another few seconds. "Yes, but it was to tell me that it'd be better if I didn't return. Ever."

Daiki felt disgusted. "What the fuck?" Tetsu was such a purehearted person. How did he come from a family like that? He turned toward his mom. "Are you hearing this shit?"

Daiki's mother looked even more angry than him. She had stopped washing the dishes and stomped right up to the table the boys were at, her eyes burning holes into everything she looked at. "Tetsu-chan. Give me this woman's address."

"Um..." Tetsu turned his watery eyes to Daiki with a barely-expression of pleading.

"What do you need it for?" Daiki inquired. "You better not be planning something weird."

She turned and pouted at her son. "Don't go accusing me of things I don't do," she demanded, sweeping her long, navy hair behind her shoulder. "I just want to have a little chat with her. Mother to mother, you know?" Well _that_ was suspicious, but Daiki wasn't about to stop her, and apparently neither was Tetsu, because he recited his address for her.

She left almost immediately, and as soon as the front door clicked shut behind her, Tetsu burst into tears.

"O-oi!" Daiki jumped, startled by the sudden display of emotion. "W-what's wrong?" he asked, even though it was pretty obvious.

The teal-haired boy laid his head on the table and buried his face in his arms, like he was trying to hide the fact that he was crying despite the way his body shook with sobs. "My family hates me," was the muffled reply.

Daiki felt fucking _awkward._ What the hell was he supposed to say? Or do, even? Sorry, your parents don't want you, here, have a cookie. Right. He wasn't going to say something like that, but he also didn't want to sit there and do nothing. He settled for squeezing his friend's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manor and said, "They don't _hate_ you. Well, probably not. They're your _parents._ Okay, I guess parents can hate their kids, but...I mean...damn it." He definitely screwed that up.

Tetsu lifted his head up and wiped his cheeks with his sleeves. "You don't have to say anything," he sniffed.

"I suck at this comforting crap, but I'm trying, okay?" Daiki grunted. "Just...is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Besides giving you new parents or something."

"I don't want new parents," he half-sobbed. "I just want mine to love me. Though I don't expect you to be able to do anything about that."

Daiki didn't know what to say to that so he stayed silent, watching a stray tear roll down his friend's cheek, off his chin and onto his shirt, leaving a small wet spot. One on the other side traveled a slightly different path, instead sliding from his jaw and to his neck before reaching his shirt. How fucking depressing, Daiki thought. Wasn't all that wetness cold? Daiki wasn't wearing long sleeves, so he lifted the bottom of his shirt and wiped the moisture off Tetsu's neck with it. He suddenly became aware that they were sitting extremely close.

Tetsu's swollen eyes fixed on Daiki, and Daiki thought that maybe he should excuse that awkward action he just did, but Tetsu spoke before he could say anything. "Want to know how to make me feel a little better?"

"Uh, sure," Daiki replied, curious.

"Hug me."

"Huh?"

"Hug me." Okay, so Daiki didn't mishear him. Tetsu just looked at him expectantly with those innocent eyes of his. But what was Daiki being so hesitant about anyway? It's not like he's never hugged him before. Plus, since he asked for it, it wouldn't be awkward, right?

"Well, if that's all you want," Daiki scoffed, scooting his chair a bit closer. He not-so-gently wrapped his arms around Tetsu and roughly pressed his face into his chest. "Idiot." Thin arms wrapped around his waist. Daiki's legs were in an awkward position; his knees were running into the side of Tetsu's leg in an uncomfortable way. To fix the problem, he took Tetsu's thigh and tried to move it to the other side of Daiki's legs. But it was proving to be difficult. He got Tetsu's leg up over his own, which felt a lot better but was probably strange for Tetsu. "Ah, this is impossible."

"It's fine," Tetsu said into Daiki's chest. "Leave it."

A comfortable silence fell over the two. Daiki felt like falling asleep until Tetsu's breath sped up and he lifted his face from Daiki's shirt a bit.

"What if my parents never see me again?" he questioned. "What if their only memories of me is the ungrateful son who back talked and never listened?" A few fresh tears leaked from his eyes.

Not again. "Why are you all sad about it now?" Daiki asked. "You were fine earlier."

"Sorry for being sad," he responded bitterly. He attempted to pull away and Daiki realized he was still groping the inside of Tetsu's thigh. He let go and Tetsu settled back down in his own seat.

Daiki was about to defend himself when he heard the front door open and his father call "I'm home." Daiki replied with the proper greeting and his dad headed into the kitchen. "Ah, so hungry," he said to himself. "How was your day, boys?"

"Fine," Daiki answer, but his father wasn't listening; he'd caught sight of Tetsu's teary face.

"What's the matter?" he asked the boy, genuinely concerned.

"It's fine now," Tetsu told him, wiping his face for the last time with his sleeves.

Daiki's dad reached out a tanned arm and ruffled Tetsu's hair. "Good." After a moment of thought, he continued. "But if you need to talk to a man about something, let me know; I'd be happy to listen, and give advice if I can." He turned to his son and gave him a playful shove. "If you don't want to talk to this kid here, that is. He's pretty clueless about things that aren't basketball."

"Oi!" Daiki's cheeks reddened a bit. Tetsu laughed quietly, so he didn't feel too bad about being made fun of.

Daiki's dad headed to the fridge and pulled out the leftovers his wife saved for him. "Where's your mother?"

"Doing something crazy, I bet," Daiki muttered back. Him and Tetsu both stood and headed out of the kitchen so the man could eat in peace. They sat in silence in the living room for a while until the door opened again, this time Daiki's mother.

She was holding a few bags and a backpack that she dumped at the boys' feet. "That was refreshing," she commented casually.

"What the hell happened?" Daiki asked, carefully studying the bags by his feet. One was definitely Tetsu's school backpack.

"Ah, I just politely told that lady that if she wasn't going to take care of her son, then I will." She gestured at the bags. "That's your clothes and a few other things I found in your room, Tetsu-chan. It'll be better than using Dai-chan's old clothes forever."

Yup, she was definitely insane. But if she was implying what Daiki thought she was, then he'd be very happy.

"We can change the study into another bedroom for you if you'd like your own," she continued. "But we can just put an extra bed in Dai-chan's room if you'd be more comfortable staying there."

"That's fine, thank you," Tetsu replied quietly, staring down at his knees.

The woman knelt down in front of Tetsu and looked right into his eyes. "If it makes you feel better, she seemed pretty upset. Your mother...just give her a while to sort stuff out, okay?" The boy nodded. "So for now, welcome home."

Tetsu took a deep breath and lifted his head. "I'm home," he said, and smiled.

* * *

**Ugh, I don't even know what I'm writing anymore. I swear this series started as me imagining funny things that could happen, but how did this plot get in here? I'm sorry for the bad quality, but I felt like I had to wrap up that last chapter so I had to come up with something. I actually had no idea where this was supposed to be going and just wrote random stuff during my breaks at work. Forgive me OTL**

**I didn't reread this or edit it, so please let me know if you find any errors.**

**Thanks for reading anyway! I promise I have some good ideas for future chapters. (To be honest, I just want to write some aokuro smut, hehehe). Now time to work on Vulnerable, a.k.a. the story I actually know what I'm writing, kind of.**


	9. Wet Dream

Daiki woke earlier than usual one morning. Not early enough to go back to sleep, but earlier than Tetsu. He laid quietly for a few moments, reveling in the idea of a few extra minutes before having to get up. Tetsu was breathing lightly next to him. Daiki had a large bed, so there was at least forty-five centimeters between them. Figuring it'd be best to just wake him up now instead of waiting for the alarm, he stretched an arm out to his right and nudged the boy next to him. "Oi, Tetsu," he grumbled.

Tetsu shifted under the sheets a bit and peeked his eyes open. "Good morning," he hummed quietly, rolling over in Daiki's direction and closing his eyes again. The space between then decreased by seven centimeters.

"Good morning to you too, sleepy head."

Daiki watched as Tetsu snuggled into the pillow. He reminded Daiki of an animal, a small rodent, maybe a bunny, especially with his terrible (cute) bedhead. He rolled back onto his back and asked lazily, "Why am I sticky?"

Daiki huffed in amusement. "I dunno, Tetsu," he stated, mind instantly in the gutter. "Why _are_ you sticky?" The other boy mumbled something Daiki couldn't make out. "Is it just your _shorts _that are sticky?"

The light blue-haired boy silently furrowed his eyebrows, his still half-asleep brain trying to put the pieces together, but the expression only stayed on his face for a moment before he shot up, eyes wide open now. "I..." Soft pink dusted his cheeks as he bit his bottom lip for another few seconds. "I think I-"

Deciding to put the boy out of his misery, Daiki cut him off. "Wet dream?"

Tetsu didn't respond right away. He stared down at his hands, twisting his fingers together awkwardly. "I'm sorry. This is so filthy. You're probably disgusted by me," he finally muttered. "I'll start sleeping on the floor or in another room if you-"

Daiki cut him off a second time. "Dude, it's okay," he stated, sitting up as well, half turning towards Tetsu. "It's just a natural body function! Don't say bad things about yourself. I'd never..." _Think anything about you as dirty_, he didn't finish.

"I promise I will never mention this ever again if you answer me something," Daiki dealed after determining that Tetsu wasn't going to say anything. Tetsu narrowed his eyes suspiciously but nodded in affirmation. "Who was it about?"

Tetsu sighed and shimmied out from under the sheets. He folded it over to inspect the part that would have been touching him and said, "It didn't get on your stuff. I'm going to take a shower."

Annoyed that he didn't answer the question, Daiki also tossed the sheet off and grabbed the other boy's wrist before he could stand up completely, one foot on the floor and the other tucked in a kneeling position on the bed. "C'mon, Tetsu, I'd tell you!" he complained.

Tetsu sighed but stayed in that half on, half off position. "I'm not hiding it from you, Aomine-kun; I don't remember it." He twisted his wrist out of Daiki's grip and stood properly. There was a visible wet spot on the front of his shorts so Daiki shyly averted his eyes. "If you even think about telling anyone about this, I'll tell them you had this type of dream about Midorima-kun."

"Tetsu!" Daiki exclaimed as the other boy vanished out the door.

* * *

**This one is a shorty, I know. I haven't been in a writing mood in quite a while, so I apologise for the lack of updates and for the poor quality. I'm trying OTL. As always, do tell me if there is a mistake and please let me know what you want in the future. (I'm working up to smut, okay, I suck at it and need practice .). Thank you to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed this story so far! You lot are lifesavers, literally.**


End file.
